Rise of the Reaper
by ReaptheSouls
Summary: From the betrayal of his love Glissa,to the Death of his mentors Sorin and Jace follow the rise of the newest planeswalker Reaper
1. The Rending

The armies gathered below him as he sat upon the hill over looking the dark stranger in a cloak snorts as he eyes the abominations below him,oh how he despised the Phyrexians,the very beings who devoured and converted his world Argentum or better known as Mirrodin the metal world created by Karn the planeswalker and ran by the insane Memnarch into New Phyrexia but that was a story long stranger snaps back to the present as the creatures start to move,"Devour all" Screams a beautifully twisted woman." Glissa. "the stranger now identified Glissa glares at the being on the hill in contempt as the horde surges forward towards he puts his hands close together as he draws upon the Mana around little streaks of green and purple lights coalesces into a ball of energy he raises his arms before flinging the ball towards the mass of bodies trampling the landscape to get to the mana ball passes by the front ranks of the horde the phyrexians pay it no heed believing his aim to be warrior merely smirks as the ball detonates and expands before spiraling in on itself while pulling in the now clamoring beings desperate to get away before the now black hole like vortex sucks them in shredding them to nothing and ending with a shock wave that rains body parts and slime all over the keeps his smirk as he picks his way through the massacre till he reaches the gasping body of one crouches down next to her as he reaches out and moves a piece of hair away from her face as she attempts to cringe away from him "tsk tsk... it's a shame Glissa that it came down to this. I would have done anything for you, you know at least until you tried to kill me. "he says as he sees her attempt to show regret "Reaper….."the now identified Reaper stops her "Don't kid me Glissa we both know you can't feel such pitiful emotions not anymore at least,"He grins a dark grin "Oh but after I'm done with you,you will." He starts chuckling as he manipulates all the Mana he can for the one spell his mentors had left the Blue,Purple,and Green Mana swirl around him Reaper thinks back on how all this started.


	2. the Opening

Pant...Pant...Pant...The sound of breathing being the only sound to be heard in the clearing on closer inspection one would see an elf that would seem normal if one didn't take into account the odd coloration of his hair and eyes with hair as dark as the Mephidross that gave way to tips bluer than the Quicksilver Sea and streaks as green as the Tangle he was shunned,but take into account his eyes which match blue lightning he used to watch as a child it wasn't hard to see why.

Thunk...Reaper looks to the side as an arrow quivers in the trunk of the tree he's leaning against trying to catch his breath."Damn it Glissa that could have hit me!"he yells as he looks towards where the arrow came from to see her smirking at him"Thats the point isn't it, training you not to get killed."Reaper huffs at her"Not all of us went traipsing across the world to save it you know I'm not used to running as much as you."Ah that wiped the smirk from her face"After all I'm just the bastard child of a planeswalker."Uh oh that pissed her off"Svetnee Kovoth Reaper!"Wow all three names must have really pissed her off"What have I told you about putting yourself down?"Reaper gets a look on his face"First Glissa you know I hate that name and only you can get away with saying it and even then only barely,second"here his face falls"I can't help it my mother didn't even care enough to stick around granted she was forced to have me but at least she could have raised me for awhile so I could know her a bit."Here Glissa's eyes soften as she reaches out and moves a strand of the metallic hair away from his face."While it is horrible you know you will always have me."she says as she smiles at him before a sound catches their around them Glissa turns to Reaper"what do you see your eyes have always been better than mine."He looks around for a second before wrinkling his nose."their ugly more like corpses than anything else and they reek of death and rust,we fighting them?"he looks inquiring at her."yeah if only to get away,you got your swords"He pulls two short swords from his lower back"Never leave the tree without them."They through a look to each other"Let's dance!"Together they raced forward .


End file.
